


idle dreams

by draculard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, semi-public makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: "Someday, though," says Ginny more seriously."Someday, maybe," Pansy agrees.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	idle dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“One day,” Ginny whispers against Pansy’s skin, “I’ll take you home to meet my parents.”

_ And they’ll kick your rotten Slytherin arse,  _ she finishes mentally. She’s smiling when she kisses Pansy a moment later, her lips on the other girl’s neck, her hands touching bare skin on Pansy’s waist. It’s not entirely unpleasant, imagining how Mum and Dad would react to Ginny bringing home a Slytherin girl; her chest aches at the thought of it but she keeps smiling.

Keeps kissing.

“Ginny,” Pansy breathes; her hands are tangled in Ginny’s hair, tugging at the roots, nails scratching at her scalp and straddling the edge between pleasure and pain. “I would rather  _ die _ than meet your Muggle-loving parents.”

Ginny huffs out a laugh, muffles it with a kiss. She catches Pansy’s bottom lip between her teeth and bites down just hard enough to turn it cherry-red. She feels Pansy’s thigh against hers, skin hot and bare beneath her pleated skirt.

“Someday, though,” says Ginny more seriously (but not seriously enough). She hears faint footsteps coming down the corridor and with one last, quick kiss, she pulls away, letting Pansy adjust her sweater and pull her robes closed again.

“Someday, maybe,” Pansy agrees. She straightens Ginny’s Gryffindor tie for her; Ginny reaches forward and, with gentle fingers, adjusts the clasp on Pansy’s Slytherin pin. They share a smile, quick and sarcastic and just soft enough to make both of them blush.

By the time the footsteps reach them, they’ve pulled away from each other. Their wands are out; the pack of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who duck past them assume they’ve been fighting, assume their faces are red from anger.

Pansy flounces off to the Slytherin dungeons; Ginny climbs the steps to the Gryffindor tower. It doesn’t occur to either of them to say goodbye after that. 


End file.
